


Каждый раз

by TreggiDi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, M/M, Out of Character, Post-War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Светлое Будущее настало. И место в нем есть только для правильных людей.
Relationships: Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood
Kudos: 24





	Каждый раз

Оливер видит Маркуса в очереди. Как раз когда Оливер поворачивается, чтобы в очередной раз взглянуть на часы – в шесть забрать дочку из садика, к семи уже быть за столом. Лорен приготовит курицу – он и видит Маркуса. Маркус стоит на шесть человек дальше от заветной двери. Высоченный, сутулый, рожа угрюмая – все тот же Маркус, все тот же Флинт, все тот же Маркус Флинт, что и прежде.  
  
И он, конечно, тоже замечает Оливера.  
  
Оливер быстро отворачивается, сердце его колотится, под мышками сразу становится горячо и мокро. Лучше бы сделать вид, что ничего не произошло. Лучше бы притвориться, что не узнал, или просто не подходить – он не обязан быть вежливым с едва знакомым человеком. Но…  
  
Оливер выходит из очереди и идет к Маркусу. Чем он ближе, тем больше настороженности на лице амбала.  
  
Да Мерлин же мой, что такого – поздороваться со старым знакомым?  
  
– Привет, – говорит Оливер.  
  
– Привет, – говорит Маркус.  
  
«Привет», – говорят они друг другу, и умолкают. Что тут еще сказать? О чем вообще разговаривать?  
  
– Ты на реабилитацию?  
  
Глупее вопроса не придумаешь – все-таки, они стоят в одной очереди, а Оливер прекрасно знает, что там за дверью.  
  
Но Маркус просто кивает, тоскливо глядит куда-то в сторону. Оливер усмехается:  
  
– Надоело до жути, но приходится, каждые полгода. Что-то там не то с моим организмом. Подвержен депрессии, или что-то такое – я толком не вникал, колдомедик говорил всякими терминами.  
  
Это все сны. Оливер литрами глотает зелья, но иногда все же, сквозь мутную пелену белых, клинически чистых сновидений, прорываются фрагменты: рушится башня, кричит ребенок, вспышка в лицо, а потом – свист ветра в ушах и резкое пике. Лорен считает, это из-за квиддича – Оливер всегда грустнеет, если даже пять минуток проводит на метле. Так что он покончил с этим делом; грустить сейчас – глупо и почти преступно, в наши-то светлые дни.  
  
Но Оливер грустит все равно, иногда даже совершает разные глупости. Порывается уехать из страны, хотя нигде в мире нет страны лучше Англии, бросить жену, хотя Лорен отличная женщина. Иногда ему кажется, что в его жизни все неправильно, пусто, пресно. Конечно, это настоящее безумие, думать так. Оливеру стыдно за свою хандру. Уж ему-то, с прекрасным домом, счастливой семьей и отличной работой, грех жаловаться.  
  
Так что он посещает клинику раз в полгода, проходит реабилитацию. Пьет необходимые зелья – для забвения, для поднятия настроения, для повышения патриотизма и снижения тяги к переменам. Успокоительные, антидепрессанты, снотворное, таблетки для потенции, витамины… Его жизнь – это капсулы, инъекции, зелья, таблетки, настойки. Это реабилитационное кресло.  
  
Мягкое, очень удобное, в нем сразу хочется спать. Оливер радуется креслу, как старому знакомому – каждые полгода его мягкие объятья усыпляют, а когда Оливер просыпается, у него легкая голова и приклеенная к лицу улыбка.  
  
И до заветного кресла оставалось-то всего ничего – впереди Оливера только усталая полная женщина и молодой парень в наушниках. Но он подошел к Маркусу, и теперь приходится поддерживать вежливую беседу.  
  
– Как ты вообще? – Оливер неопределенно взмахивает рукой. – У тебя кто?  
  
– А? – Маркус глядит маленькими темными глазками из-под широких бровей, угрюмо и тупо, как в прежние времена.  
  
– Ну, в смысле жена там, дети. Мальчик, девочка?  
  
Маркус хмурится еще сильнее, у него такой вид, будто Оливер над ним посмеялся или что-то обидное сказал. И все же Маркус отвечает:  
  
– Никого. У меня никого нет.  
  
И это тоже правильно. Маркус все же бывший слизеринец. Нет, конечно, вслух никто не скажет… а сказал бы, рисковал напороться на штраф за пропаганду межфакультетской розни. Но все помнят – Маркус был слизеринцем, и это не в его пользу. Да и внешних данных никаких. Понятно, что ему не нашлось невесты. А уж с детьми этого бугая вообще представить страшно – такие лапища, раздавит запросто!  
  
Сам Оливер получил жену по программе министерства «Для Холостых Магов за Тридцать». Он тянул до последнего – думал, что успеет себе найти кого-нибудь до критического срока, но… как-то не ладилось. А потом Оливер решил – ну, пусть Министерство назначает ему жену. Какая теперь уже разница? И повезло еще, что попалась такая, как Лорен – она была далеко не худшим вариантом.  
  
– А у тебя кто-то есть? – хрипло спрашивает Маркус, сверлит глазами, аж неприятно. Оливер говорит, стараясь, чтобы это не звучало хвастливо:  
  
– У меня жена и двое детей. Мальчик и девочка, старшему девять, младшей шесть.  
  
– Неплохо, – пожимает плечами Маркус без особого восторга.  
  
– Неплохо, – соглашается Оливер. И снова мучительно придумывает, что бы еще сказать или спросить. Но Маркус сам нарушает неловкое молчание:  
  
– Пошли, подышим?  
  
Они выходят из очереди и идут к балконам. Но на полпути Маркус вдруг сворачивает, толкает неприметную дверь и втаскивает Оливера следом. Они спускаются по узкой пожарной лестнице, и выходят через черный ход к небольшому бетонному пятачку, окруженному кирпичными стенами.  
  
Маркус достает сигареты.  
  
– Ты что, куришь? – ужасается Оливер. Маркус досадливо морщится.  
  
– Ага, никак не брошу. Уже сто раз пытался.  
  
В голосе его звучит искреннее сожаление; оно и понятно, курить в наши дни – добровольно становиться изгоем. Никто не любит курильщиков, а уж Полиция Нравов только и ждет удобного случая, чтобы схватить такого и устроить показательный суд – пусть народ смотрит и учится, как нельзя делать. Жизнь свою губить нельзя, надо жить как можно дольше, надо есть здоровую пищу, бегать по утрам, целовать жену и улыбаться. Не для того мы выиграли Войну, чтобы курить.  
  
– Ты никому не скажешь? – хмуро интересуется Маркус, но раз уж позвал с собой, раз вытащил пачку, выходит, и так знает – Оливер не стукач, не скажет, конечно. Тоненькая сигарета в неуклюжих пальцах Маркуса выглядит смешно. Маркус затравленно озирается, прежде чем сунуть ее в рот (движение автоматическое - сила привычки). Здесь никого нет, только Маркус, Оливер и четыре кирпичные стены. Дым уходит в небо.  
  
– И как это, хорошо? – спрашивает Оливер, глядя, как Маркус щурится и втягивает щеки, глотая дым.  
  
– Очень.  
  
– Можно и мне попробовать? – тянется Оливер, и получает по рукам.  
  
– Охренел, Вуд? – спрашивает Маркус беззлобно, и вдруг замирает. Оливер тоже. Они оба таращатся в пустоту, пытаясь что-то вспомнить. Потом Маркус трясет головой, как огромный пес. – Извини. На, держи. – Он протягивает дымящуюся сигарету, но Оливер уже не хочет.  
  
«Охренел, Вуд?»  
  
Оливер вспоминает, как много лет назад, в Хогвартсе, они дрались на квиддичном поле. Прямо в разгар матча. Хуч так дула в свисток, что у нее чуть щеки не лопнули. Толпа на трибунах орала и бесновалась. Оливер колотил Маркуса по ребрам, по широкой потной груди, по спине и голове, отчаянно, яростно. Теперь уже не вспомнить, за что, кажется, Маркус что-то крикнул обидное, пролетая, слово за слово, и вот они уже сцепились прямо в воздухе, а потом спикировали вниз и принялись драться на твердой почве.  
  
– Эй?  
  
Маркус аккуратно дотрагивается до плеча Оливера, и тот отпрыгивает в сторону. Маркус криво ухмыляется.  
  
– Да что с тобой?  
  
– З-задумался. Просто задумался. – Оливер нервно поправляет воротник рубашки, смотрит, как Маркус уничтожает бычок и накладывает на себя очищающие чары, чтобы избавиться от запаха. Оливер пытается понять, отчего так жалко этих утерянных школьных воспоминаний.  
  
Они же дрались. Часто. Нет, постоянно. В раздевалке, в коридорах, однажды даже в Большом Зале при всех учителях. Это было катастрофой. Оливер полгода ходил на отработки к Филчу.  
  
Это было самое счастливое время в его жизни. А ведь тогда не было кресла, не было таблеток, тогда даже программу «Светлое Будущее» не запустили, и война вот-вот должна была начаться.  
  
Ужас что такое.  
  
И он был счастлив.  
  
Потом они возвращаются в здание. Но вместо того, чтобы идти на реабилитацию, шатаются по пустому четвертому этажу. Здесь раньше было отделение для душевнобольных, но теперь всех выпустили. В наши дни души у людей не болят. Болят зубы, головы, животы – но для этого есть таблетки.  
  
Маркус снова толкает какую-то дверь, и они оказываются в пустой палате. На стене у окна выцарапано: «Фли» – остальное закрашено. Свежая краска по цвету отличается, закрашенное пятно довольно большое, и Оливеру до жути интересно знать, что там еще было написано.  
  
– Ты писал? – спрашивает он у Маркуса, и тот неуверенно кивает.  
  
– Вроде…  
  
За порчу общественного имущества тоже полагается штраф, вообще-то. С другой стороны, если Маркус сделал это до реабилитации, то тут нет его вины – слишком много мусора в голове скопилось, что еще ждать от человека, которого принудительно отправили в кресло?  
  
Оливер неловко присаживается на кровать, а Маркус садится прямо на пол, машинальным движением выцарапывает из-под подоконника смятую сигарету-заначку.  
  
– Я смотрю, ты здесь все места знаешь, – замечает Оливер осторожно.  
  
– Иногда бывает. Ну, накатывает. Страшно. Перед реабилитацией. Так что, я гуляю чуток, прежде чем в кресло. Ну… – он неловко умолкает, и Оливер неизвестно зачем тянет:  
  
– Ну…  
  
А потом, из-за гриффиндорского принципа «откровенность за откровенность», сообщает:  
  
– А я, знаешь… я иногда стенку бью. Не здесь, дома. На заднем дворе…  
  
Оливер колошматит кирпичную стену, хотя, это действие бессмысленное и подозрительное. Соседи не видят, потому что задний двор огорожен высоким забором. Зато видит Лорен. Ее здорово пугают эти оливеровские психи. Да и кого бы не напугали? Лорен – нормальная девушка, ей всего дважды в жизни потребовалась реабилитация. А вот, поди ж ты, связалась с ненадежным элементом.  
  
Жалеет теперь, наверное.  
  
Оливер вздыхает, Маркус разглядывает сигарету, удобно устроившись на полу. Подумав пару секунд, Оливер садится рядом с ним. Сидеть на полу тоже почти что вызов. Зачем сидеть на полу, когда есть удобная мебель? Зачем грустить, когда все хорошо? Зачем драться со стеной?  
  
Да уж, зачем?  
  
Знать бы! Оливер уж точно не в курсе. Просто иногда на него находит что-то… такая странная злость. Не на кого-то конкретного, _в принципе_. На мир. Оливер в общем-то хороший человек. Никто бы не заподозрил в нем типа, дерущегося с кирпичной стеной. Он не курит, не ссорится с женой, никогда не кричит на детей, почти никогда не опаздывает на работу. Спортивный, подтянутый, регулярно посещает колдомедиков, отмечается в министерстве, его бумаги в порядке, его жизнь в порядке, его аптечка в порядке.  
  
И все же, раз или два в месяц, Оливер выходит на задний двор, встает перед стеной, и глядит на нее, тяжело дышит. Кирпичи тошнотворного алого цвета вызывают в памяти плотную гриффиндорскую квиддичную форму, тяжелую, тесную. Оливер помнит, как хлопал за спиной плащ. Неудобное дополнение, для спорта непригодное, но для красоты… Дождь в лицо, и алый плащ реет на ветру. Кровь, кровь, кровь. Ветер в ушах. Падает башня. Кто-то кричит, тонко, на одной ноте. Кто-то кричит.  
  
На красном кровь почти не видна.  
  
Оливер некоторое время стоит, напряженный, дрожащий. А потом кидается на стену с кулаками. Он сбивает костяшки и срывает голос, рычит, кричит, ревет как зверь. Царапает, бьется всем телом с разбегу, осыпает ударами, жестокими, сильными, бесполезными.  
  
Стена стоит.  
  
Когда Оливер выбивается из сил, он падает на траву, сворачивается калачиком, и скулит от боли, разрывающей его изнутри. Нет, не сбитые кулаки. Нет, конечно.  
  
Приходит Лорен, помогает ему встать и вернуться в дом. И не трогает до вечера. Лорен хорошая женщина.  
  
– Понимаешь, просто… ну, когда кажется, что все – переполнило. И больше ни капельки не вместится. Я тогда бью стену. И сразу легче.  
  
Маркус разглядывает сигарету, но слушает внимательно.  
  
– А ты? Что ты делаешь, когда больше сил нет?  
  
– Я летаю... – голос Маркуса звучит хрипло и чуть смущенно, словно он раскрывает страшную тайну. – У меня сохранилась метла, та, школьная.  
  
Оливер мог бы себе позволить самую новейшую модель, но, пожалуй, он бы пол жизни отдал, чтобы снова оседлать свой Чистомет, на котором перехватил первый квоффл.  
  
– Везет…  
  
Маркус подозрительно косится на Оливера, но тот не смеется, он говорит искренне.  
  
– А я вот больше не летаю.  
  
– Совсем?  
  
– Совсем.  
  
Они снова молчат, но Оливер больше не чувствует неловкости, которая возникает, стоит встретиться с бывшим одноклассником. Пожалуй, с Маркусом с самого начала все было иначе. Словно они должны были здесь встретиться. Словно в этом есть какой-то особенный смысл. В последнее время Оливер очень редко видит смысл хоть в чем-то.  
  
\- На самом деле… – Оливер вздрагивает от звука собственного голоса – напряженного, пронзительного, как фальшивая нота, – на самом деле, летаю. Во сне. Мне снится пике. И еще мне иногда снятся… разные странные вещи. Тревожные вещи. Взрывы, крики. Вспышка. Тебе снятся кошмары, Маркус?  
  
– Мне редко чего снится, – он пожимает плечами, задев левым плечом Оливера. – Я пью таблетки. Сплю, как покойник.  
  
– О.  
  
Это не разочарование, просто… Маркус такой неправильный, такой нарушитель по всем статьям – его поведение, его привычки, его слова – что Оливер надеялся… ну, надеялся услышать что-нибудь поинтересней, чем обычные байки про лекарства.  
  
– Но иногда мне становится страшно. Знаешь, ни с того ни с сего. Как с креслом. Ну, чего бояться кресла?  
  
– Чего бояться кресла? – эхом повторяет Оливер. Он никогда не боялся кресла, наоборот, ему нравилась реабилитация. Но теперь, после слов Маркуса, становится немного не по себе. Это все Ненадежность Маркуса – она заразна. В Министерских брошюрах писали об этом. Люди подвержены Ненадежности, и, при общении с Ненадежными элементами запросто сами могут подхватить их заблуждения. Особенно люди в категории риска – те, кому положена реабилитация. Оливер в категории риска. Порой, ему кажется, что никакая реабилитация здесь не поможет. Он всегда будет в категории риска. Он всегда будет драться со стеной.  
  
И никогда не победит ее.  
  
– Да вот именно, что ничего, – злобно говорит Маркус. – А я боюсь. Боюсь! И других вещей. Колдомедиков.  
  
«Маркус какой-то дикий», думает Оливер. Маркус похож на животное. На медведя, к примеру. Большелапого низколобого медведя с сигаретой в зубах.  
  
– А еще боюсь Полицию Нравов. Ну, это понятно – они давно на меня зуб имеют.  
  
Маркус показывает собственные зубы, кривые и крупные. Оливер вдруг вспоминает – эти самые зубы, перед его носом. Это как сон, мутная картинка: лицо Маркуса, так близко, и на грудь давит тяжесть его тела, когда Маркус говорит – зубы щелкают прямо у носа, кажется, что он вот-вот укусит Оливера за нос, в самом-то деле, какая чушь! Еще бы вспомнить, что Маркус говорил, и было ли это на самом деле.  
  
Это все остаточные воспоминания, которые не смогла вытравить реабилитация. Колдомедики говорят, это как продуктовые отходы – они забиваются в дальний угол свалки и гниют, и их надо извлечь, чтобы не пошла зараза.  
  
– Как ты вообще? – спрашивает Оливер, пытаясь отвлечься от неприятных мыслей.  
  
– Да так, – Маркус снова пожимает плечами, левое плечо елозит по плечу Оливера, Оливер пытается не зацикливаться на этом. – Потихоньку. У меня дом за Мостами. – Там живут почти все бывшие слизеринцы. – С работы недавно ушел. Теперь вот новую ищу. Телек купил.  
  
– Телек?  
  
– Маггловская штука.  
  
– Лорен рассказывала.  
  
– Лорен, – бурчит Маркус, – много она понимает! Тридцать три канала. Представь себе!  
  
– Это много, – вежливо восхищается Оливер.  
  
– Много, – вздыхает Маркус.  
  
«Много», – думают они, глядя в разные стороны.  
  
– А как там, вообще… – нарушает тишину Маркус. – Видел кого-нибудь…  
  
«Видел кого-нибудь из наших?» – вот что он собирался сказать, но не сказал, конечно. Никто вслух такого не скажет. Нет «наших» и «ваших». Никогда не было.  
  
– Э-э-эм… Миллисент видел, она с ребенком. – Оливер честно пытается вспомнить, что она про себя рассказывала. Они встретились на улице, и это был один из тех вежливых разговоров, который не нужен никому, но который все же происходит.  
  
– Министерский?  
  
– А?  
  
– Ребенок. Министерством назначен?  
  
– Свой, кажется.  
  
– М-м... – довольно кивает Маркус. – Ладно. Кто еще?  
  
– Кажется, мелкого… был у вас такой мелкий…  
  
– Малфой?  
  
– Ты что, – машет руками Оливер. – Какой, нафиг, Малфой? Стал бы я с ним разговаривать?  
  
– Со мной же стал, – бычится Маркус.  
  
– Ты – другое дело, – тихо объясняет Оливер, и Маркус мигом перестает спорить.  
  
– Еще Нотт. Он теперь в Министерстве. В самом низу, конечно… но ничего, работает. Молодец.  
  
Оливер морщится. От встречи с Ноттом у него осталось неприятное чувство, будто он измазался в чем-то липком и вонючем. Хотя Нотт выглядел очень даже прилично, улыбался как следует, и говорил складно. Лорен на него засмотрелась. Пожалуй, он и то менее Ненадежный – хоть и бывший слизеринец.  
  
– Слушай, а ты знаешь что-нибудь про Снейпа? – вдруг вспоминает Оливер.  
  
– А что? – напряженно спрашивает Маркус.  
  
Снейпа изгнали из страны еще в самом начале реформ; он был одним из первых Ненадежных, да не тихих, а самых настоящих преступников. В нем подозревали заговорщика, и Снейп не скрывал, что министерскую политику считает вредной и опасной. Вредным и опасным был он сам – сколько Оливер его помнил, даже по урокам зельеварения. «Вредный и опасный» – именно эти два слова. И еще, возможно – «злобный» и «придирчивый». Но теперь Оливера очень интересовала судьба профессора. После того, как его выгнали из страны, о нем больше ничего не слышали, да и говорить о нем вслух было нежелательно. Наверняка теперь Снейп ведет жизнь полную страданий и несправедливости. Но Оливеру нравится представлять, что Снейп живет где-нибудь в Китае или в жаркой Аризоне, ходит в своей жуткой мантии, даже в сорокоградусную жару, пьет чай со льдом, и время от времени добывает «Новый Пророк», чтобы быть в курсе дел.  
  
А иногда – очень-очень редко – Оливеру нравится представлять, что это он пьет чай со льдом где-нибудь далеко отсюда.  
  
– Ну, он живой, хотя бы?  
  
Маркус хмыкает. «Что с ним сделается, это ж Снейп?» – вот что написано у него на лице.  
  
– Говорят, что живой. А там – кто знает. Сейчас много болтают разного.  
  
– Может, он еще вернется… – задумчиво вздыхает Оливер, и Маркус искренне изумляется:  
  
– Зачем?? Ему и там отлично.  
  
Там – это за границами Магической Британии. Там большой и страшный мир. Как там живут – непонятно. Без Светлого будущего, Полиции Нравов, реабилитации и амбриджианства, учения, листовки с которым раздают на улицах каждый день.  
  
– Гад этот ваш Снейп, – ворчит Оливер, забываясь, и нарушая Правило Неразделения. – Гад, сбежал и хвост поджал.  
  
– Че?! – возмущается Маркус. – Он знаешь, какой смелый? Он, знаешь, как на Финальной Битве всем жару задал?!  
  
– На Финальной Битве? – ехидно переспрашивает Оливер, и Маркус тушуется. Врет он все, дурачина. Ни один человек толком не скажет, что там было на этой Финальной Битве. У всех память отшибло. Даже в учебнике истории описание того дня ограничивается одной фразой: «мы победили».  
  
То, что победили именно «мы», Оливер знает наверняка.  
  
– Ты его просто не знал. А я знал. Снейп - мировой мужик был! – гнет свою линию Маркус.  
  
– Ага, мировой. Для вас, может, и мировой. – Оливеру уже плевать на правила. – Он постоянно вам оценки завышал. А к нам придирался. «Мистер Вуд, если бы вас так часто не бил бладжер по голове, вы бы сообразили, какой лишний ингредиент в вашем котле!».  
  
– Ну, а че? Че? Все правильно! Ты же вечно ходил, черепушкой стукнутый! Чего обижаться тогда?  
  
– Я – стукнутый??! А ты не стукнутый?! Да ты же тупой, как бревно, ты даже основ не знал, а Снейп тебе всегда «В» ставил! А мне Троллей! Только потому, что я…  
  
Оливер осекается. Ну, этого уж он не скажет, в каком бы запале ни был.  
  
Зато Маркус говорит.  
  
– Тупой гриф.  
  
Маркус говорит это, и тут же закрывает ладонью рот, глядя на Оливера испуганными глазами. Оливер не может пошевелиться, он таращится на Маркуса, сердце его колотится, как у кролика. Маркус медленно отнимает руку от губ, мерзко ухмыляется и произносит снова, громко и отчетливо:  
  
– Тупой гриф.  
  
И это вызов, который Оливер не может не принять.  
  
– Поганый слизень, – говорит Оливер, слегка одурев от собственной смелости. – Поганый слизень. Поганый…  
  
– Тупой гриф! – кричит Маркус, широко ухмыляясь.  
  
– Поганый слизень!  
  
– Тупой гриф!  
  
Они бегают по комнате, выкрикивают запрещенные слова и смеются, как дети. Оливер вдруг понимает, что давно не чувствовал себя живым. А теперь – чувствует. Раньше он не понимал, что не живой. Потому что не чувствовал вообще ничего. А теперь ожил, и поэтому, еще яснее ощутил, каким мертвым был минуту назад.  
  
– Поганый подлый слизень! Вонючий тролль! Шкафина безмозглая! Эй, Флинт, от тебя носками воняет!!  
  
Маркус охотно подхватывает игру:  
  
– Это у тебя изо рта несет, Олли!  
  
«Олли, точно! Так он меня называл!» – вспоминает вдруг Оливер. «Олли».  
  
– А ну-ка, повтори, что ты сказал! Твои кривые зубы мешают тебе внятно выражаться?!  
  
– Щас получишь, Вуд!! – ревет Маркус сердито, и его ярость кружит Оливеру голову. Он вскакивает на кровать, прыгает на ней и орет:  
  
– А ты достань меня сначала! Флинтус, Флинтус! Слизень несчастный! Сколько матчей вы выиграли, а?! Сколько, сколько?..  
  
– Завали, Вуд!  
  
– Пошел ты!  
  
– Иди сюда, и скажи мне в лицо! Зассал, Олли?!  
  
– Нет, – говорит спокойно Оливер, прыгает с кровати, и опрокидывает Маркуса на пол.  
  
Они катаются по полу, собирая на себя клочья пыли, и мутузят друг друга без жалости и пощады. Тяжелые кулаки Маркуса, его злобная рожа перед глазами, хриплое дыхание и рычание… Поток оскорблений льется из Оливера легко, словно он всегда это умел, словно он всегда это помнил, словно только вчера они в последний раз сцепились у ворот Хогвартса, перед отправкой домой. Бить живого противника, горячего, движущегося, дающего сдачи – это ощущается совсем иначе, чем бой с грудой кирпичей. Оливер чувствует, как поет каждая клеточка его избитого тела.  
  
Как и много раз прежде, драка заканчивается победой Маркуса. Оливеру даже в голову не пришло достать палочку – тогда он давно бы уже показал Флинтусу, где раки зимуют. Но драться кулаками, драться всем телом кажется правильнее. И Оливер вскоре оказывается прижатым к полу, Маркус развалился на нем – это его любимый приёмчик, подлый слизень пользуется преимуществом. Он куда больше и тяжелее Оливера, поэтому самый простой способ победить для него – раздавить соперника своей массой. Оливер старается не стонать, хотя ему кажется, что его ребра вот-вот треснут. Маркус устроился удобно и не собирается с него слезать. Он глядит насмешливо и торжествующе, его глаза слишком близко, его губы слишком близко, и, когда он говорит, Оливера обдает жаром его дыхания:  
  
– Ну что, получил, малыш Олли?!  
  
И кривые зубы клацают в миллиметре от носа Оливера.  
  
– Утрись, Флинт, – огрызается Оливер, и жмурится от накатившего счастья. Так все и было. Так они жили, пока не закончился Хогвартс. Пока не наступил день Битвы. Пока «мы» не победили.  
  
Пока не настало Светлое Будущее.  
  
Так они и жили.  
  
Спустя пару минут это становится неловким. Маркус не собирается слезать с Оливера, он тяжело дышит, он горячий, его пальцы крепко удерживают запястья Оливера. Маркус устал держать голову на весу, так что опускает ее, прижимаясь щекой к щеке Оливера. И Оливер не знает, то ли попросить слезть с него, то ли прижаться ближе.  
  
И, почему-то, второй вариант кажется более заманчивым.  
  
Так что, когда сухие губы Маркуса утыкаются Оливеру в шею, он запрокидывает голову и обхватывает ногами ноги Маркуса.  
  
– Если это какой-то трюк… – чуть отстранившись, предупреждающе шепчет Маркус, он здорово нервничает. Но Оливер качает головой – носом задевает нос Маркуса – и тянется за поцелуем.  
  
Маркус судорожно вздыхает, а потом вдавливается губами в рот Оливера так, что становится больно. Пальцы Маркуса все еще сжимают мертвой хваткой запястья Оливера, и он не чувствует рук. Зато он чувствует все остальное. Чувствует, как Маркус чуть смещается, чтобы удобней было лежать. Чувствует огромный стояк Маркуса, вдавливающийся в бедро. Чувствует, как язык Маркуса путешествует по его зубам, а после толкает его язык, словно выясняя, кто здесь главный. Они дерутся языками, и это так же приятно и утомительно, как предыдущая драка.  
  
Когда Маркус прерывается, Оливер пытается отдышаться, а Маркус разглядывает его. У него глаза совсем черные, глаза безумца, и Оливеру на секунду становится страшно.  
  
А потом Маркус отпускает его запястья, чтобы расстегнуть пуговицу на штанах.  
  
Чтобы расстегнуть пуговицу на своих штанах.  
  
Чтобы расстегнуть пуговицу на штанах Оливера.  
  
Чтобы стащить нахрен штаны, и свои, и Оливера, и запустить грубую лапу под резинку плотных плавок.  
  
И если Оливер беспокоился о будущих детях Маркуса – «как же с такими лапищами… раздавит!» – то за свой орган он не беспокоится. Маркус знает свое дело. Дрочит деловито и умело, словно по сто раз на дню чем-то подобным занимается. Его толстые, бесстыжие пальцы плотным кольцом охватывают член, сдавливают, проходят от основания к головке, и снова к основанию. Оливер стонет и извивается, он стонет громко, широко раскрыв рот, стонет бесстыдно, как никогда не стонал во время редких актов совокупления с Лорен. Какая, к чертям, Лорен? Оливер не думает о ней сейчас, он даже не думает о том, что кричит слишком громко, и кто-нибудь может войти. Оливер просто кричит, и бьется в руках Маркуса, царапает его плечи, шею, спину, пытаясь добраться до кожи, но натыкаясь лишь на мокрую от пота футболку.  
  
Он буквально сдирает эту футболку с Маркуса – на минуту голова Маркуса оказывается в футболочном плену, и он ошалело ей мотает, как пес. Зато, когда он оказывается раздет, Оливер задыхается от ужаса и красоты. Синяки, шрамы и мускулы, и кажется, что все это беспрестанно движется на теле Маркуса, течет, изменяется. Когда Маркус подается вперед, выпирающие на его руках мышцы сдвигаются. Оливер кладет на них пальцы, и Маркус что-то изумленно мычит. Он сбивается с темпа, когда Оливер осторожно, нежно проводит рукой по круглому потному плечу, а потом гладит шею, подбородок, и снова шею. Маркус замирает, его бьет мелкой дрожью, а Оливер самыми кончиками пальцев гладит у него за ухом – и каким-то чудом знает, что именно там, да, именно там нужно потрогать, чтобы Маркусу стало хорошо.  
  
И Маркус всхлипывает, а после, словно смутившись жалкого звука, низко кричит.  
  
Оливер оказывается без трусов в считанные мгновенья. Свое белье Маркус едва не рвет в клочки. Он хватается за бедра Оливера, раздвигает его ноги и закидывает себе на плечи. Его член кажется неестественно широким, темная головка влажно блестит, истекая густой смазкой. Оливер тянется к ней, ласкает одной рукой, пока Маркус облизывает пальцы и сует их Оливеру в задний проход, слишком торопливо, неаккуратно растягивая его. В какой-то момент Маркус предупреждающе шипит сквозь стиснутые зубы, и Оливер сжимает его член у основания, помогая переждать.  
  
Потом они снова движутся, слаженно, не говоря ни слова, словно давние напарники, словно артисты, превосходно отрепетировавшие свой выход. Оливер поднимает таз, и Маркус одной рукой придерживает его за ягодицы, а другой направляет свой член. Головка входит нормально, а потом становится больно, Оливер кусает губы, чтобы не закричать: кричать от боли ему кажется стыдным, совсем другое дело – кричать от удовольствия. Маркус ведет себя как подлый слизень – не обращает внимания на страдания партнера, а пытается протолкнуться как можно дальше. Но когда Оливер слабо вскрикивает, не выдержав напора, Маркус обхватывает его член и дрочит, неумолимо ускоряя темп, так что перед глазами у Оливера плывут цветные пятна и звездочки, и следующее, что он чувствует – как яйца Маркуса прижимаются к его заднице.  
  
Маркус трахает Оливера, и лицо у него злое – зубы сжаты, брови сведены к переносице, глаза грозно сверкают. Он словно не сексом занимается, а в бой идет. Оливер не знает, как выглядит он сам, зато слышит себя – эти резкие, пронзительные птичьи звуки не могут выходить из его рта, и все же… Так здорово двигаться в едином темпе с Маркусом, больно и хорошо, и Оливер все время чувствует себя на пределе сил – ему не хватает дыхания, ему не хватает терпения, ему не хватает…  
  
Не хватает Маркуса.  
  
Ближе, ближе, ближе. Кажется, это Оливер бубнит себе под нос. Куда уж ближе! Маркус на нем, Маркус внутри него, лапищи Маркуса оставляют отпечатки на теле, а на щеке наливается синяк, конечно, кулаки у этого тролля всегда были чугунные…  
  
Когда Маркус – ну неужели! – находит правильный угол, Оливер воет, как баньши. Он дергается, подается вперед, навстречу, сбивая темп, сбивая дыхание, царапая свою голую задницу пыльными половицами – там и занозы должны быть, наверняка. Он держится за Маркуса, боясь на секунду даже закрыть глаза – вдруг лицо Маркуса исчезнет, вдруг все это окажется сном?! В какой-то момент Маркус вдруг улыбается, кривая странная недоулыбка человека, который привык хмуриться. Он улыбается, вколачивается в Оливера, и это похоже на акробатический номер – Оливер видит, как в воздухе болтаются его ступни, там, за головой Маркуса. Маркус почти ложится на него, они складываются, как оригами. Маркус вдруг высовывает язык и дотягивается до соска Оливера, самым кончиком языка. Это не то что бы какая-то супер-обалденная ласка, просто лицо у Маркуса такое сосредоточенное, темный широкий язык влажно блестит, и аккуратный кончик языка жмется к соску Оливера – и от этой вот картины он падает в сокрушительный оргазм, с криком, хрипом и подвываниями.  
  
Маркуса не приходится долго ждать.  
  
Он кончает молча, так крепко сжав зубы, словно от умения не шуметь зависит его судьба. Потом еще несколько секунд отдыхает, наглым образом навалившись на Оливера. Тот уже не только рук не чувствует, он и нижней половины тела не ощущает. Потом Маркус с кряхтением отваливается в сторону, закрывает глаза. Он лежит, широко раскинув ноги и руки, как морская звезда, Оливер разглядывает его опавший член, густые темные волосы на лобке и под пупком, небольшой животик, как у человека, жрущего всякую дрянь перед телевизором. Смотрит на широкую грудь с маленькими жесткими сосками, на короткую шею, блестящую от пота, на плотно сжатые губы и хмурые брови, на ресницы торчком – они чуть подрагивают, будто Маркус сдерживается, чтобы не открыть глаза.  
  
Оливер целует сначала левое веко, потом правое. Маркус вздрагивает:  
  
– Охренел, Вуд?  
  
Оливер целует его в подбородок.  
  
– Точно охренел.  
  
Оливер приглаживает пальцем густую бровь.  
  
– Ву-у-уд… – слабым голосом, – иди сюда.  
  
Маркус сгребает Оливера в охапку, и они лежат долго, пока от бродящих по полу сквозняков не начинает ныть спина.  
  
Они поднимаются и одеваются молча, не глядя друг на друга. Словно им стыдно. Оливер натягивает штаны, неловко возится с застежкой.  
  
– Что там? – глухо интересуется Маркус, уже полностью одетый.  
  
– Да молния… все время заедает…  
  
– Дай сюда. – Маркус подходит вплотную, его рука по хозяйски ощупывает член сквозь ткань брюк, а потом разбирается с молнией. – Вот так. Просто сильней дергать надо.  
  
– Просто починить замок надо, – парирует Оливер. Маркус безразлично пожимает плечами, глядя в сторону. – Ма-а-арк?  
  
– М-м?  
  
– Давай не пойдем на реабилитацию?  
  
Маркус глядит на Оливера, насупившись. Но Оливер не отступает:  
  
– Ну, а что? Никто же не узнает, были мы или не были! Мы скажем, что уже прошли. Выберемся отсюда потихоньку. А, Маркус? Как думаешь, если мы не сядем в кресло… мы ведь тогда и не забудем, да? Ну, вот это все?  
  
Маркус все смотрит на Оливера тяжелым взглядом.  
  
– Ведь ты тоже… ведь тебе тоже… ты же тоже, как я! Ты чувствуешь это? Ты знаешь, что все раньше было неправильно? Что надо не так? Что мы с тобой… Маркус. Я сейчас как какой-то придурок. Я просто не знаю, как объяснить.  
  
– Оливер…  
  
– Заткнись, Маркус! Закрой свою вонючую пасть и послушай. Я не хочу. Я не хочу забывать. Я не хочу, чтобы все снова… я хочу с тобой… ну и пусть глупо! А и хер с ним. Я хочу, чтобы ты… Маркус… мы ведь можем вместе отсюда уйти? Выйдем через заднюю дверь. Маркус?  
  
– Оливер. Успокойся. У тебя истерика.  
  
– Мне просто страшно…  
  
– Мне тоже, – Маркус неловко треплет Оливера по плечу и отворачивается к окну. Потом вытаскивает из кармана волшебную палочку, машет ей, и на стене рядом с «Фли» появляется:  
_  
Флинт и Вуд  
  
Вуд и Флинт  
  
Оливер и Маркус  
  
Маркус и Оливер  
  
Оливер Вуд и Маркус Флинт  
  
Маркус Флинт и Оливер Вуд  
  
Оливер + Маркус…  
_  
  
– О, прекрати, – смеется Оливер, – ты ведешь себя, как баба.  
  
Потом обводит пальцем слово _«Маркус»_.  
  
– Как думаешь, закрасят? – спрашивает он, пытаясь сделать так, чтобы голос звучал беззаботно.  
  
– Я им закрашу, – хрустит пальцами Маркус. Трет лоб. – Шишка. Из-за тебя, между прочим, Вуд!  
  
– Сам напросился.  
  
Оливер улыбается. Маркус тоже, этой своей странной кривой недоулыбкой. Спрашивает:  
  
– Ну… что?  
  
– Что «что»? Пойдем отсюда.  
  
Оливер шагает к двери. Маркус топчется на месте, потом подбирает с пола сигарету и прячет ее под подоконник. Глядит на Оливера.  
  
– Идем же.  
  
У двери они берутся за руки, крепко, словно собираются держаться друг за друга до самой смерти. И выходят в коридор плечом к плечу.  
  
Улыбаясь.  
  
Санитары ждут их сразу за дверью. Успокоительное действует мгновенно. Их растаскивают в разные стороны. Ослабшие пальцы расцепляются сами собой.  
  
– Каждый раз одно и то же, – сообщает высокий санитар молоденькой девушке-колдомедику. – Вы их еще не знаете, они у нас постоянные гости. Там, в комнате, убрать надо.  
  
Девушка растерянно кивает, хотя убирать – это совсем не ее компетенция. Она всего лишь усаживает людей в кресла.  
  
  
  
Через полчаса Оливер выходит из клиники, рассеянно улыбаясь. Он четко помнит, что в шесть надо забрать дочку из садика, в семь уже быть за столом – Лорен приготовит курицу.


End file.
